mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Soarin’
Soarin’ ist ein Pegasus und Mitglied der Wonderbolts aus Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht. Das erste Mal beim Namen genannt wurde er in Die große Galloping-Gala. Persönliches Soarin' ist Spitfires Stellvertreter und als die Nummer Zwei der Wonderbolts einer der besten Flieger Equestrias. Er liebt Apfelkuchen. Entstehung Soarin’s Name ist ein Wortspiel. Eine Kombination aus dem norwegischen Namen "Søren" und dem Wort "soaring", was soviel wie aufsteigend bedeutet. Amy Keating Rogers, Autorin von Die große Galloping-Gala, benannte ihn nach ihrem Sohn Soren Geschichte TV Staffel 1 In Rainbows großer Tag ist Soarin’ einer der Juroren des Jugendflugwettbewerbs. Als Rarity abstürzt, springen die Wonderbolts sofort hinterher, um sie zu retten. Doch werden sie von der panischen Stute K.O. getreten. Zu ihrem Glück kann Rainbow Dash sie auffangen und in Sicherheit bringen, wofür sich die Wonderbolts bei ihr bedanken. In Die große Galloping-Gala kauft Soarin’ einen Apfelkuchen von Applejack. Als ihm dieser aus Unachtsamkeit runter fällt, kann Rainbow Dash ihn gerade noch fangen. Den Kuchen verputzt er anschließend schnell. Spitfire lädt Rainbow ein, mit ihnen den Abend zu verbringen, aber die Wonderbolts nehmen den Rest des Abends kaum Notiz von ihr. Staffel 2 In Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 tanzen Rainbow Dash und Soarin’ auf der Hochzeitsfeier. Staffel 4 In Rainbow kommt zur Vernunft ist Soarin’ mit seinem Team zu den Qualifikationsläufen für die Equestria-Spiele nach Rainbow Falls gekommen. Als Soarin’ sich beim Training von den Cheerleadern ablenken lässt, bleibt er mit dem Flügel in einem Ring hängen und stürzt ab. Zu seinem Glück kann Rainbow Dash ihn auffangen, aber er muss erst mal ins Krankenhaus. Zwischenzeitlich versuchen Spitfire und Fleetfoot, Rainbow Dash dazu zu bringen, mit ihnen zu fliegen. Als sie sich nicht entscheiden kann, mit welchem Team sie antreten soll, täuscht Rainbow einen Unfall vor und landet in einem Zimmer mit Soarin’. Die zwei kommen ins Gespräch, wobei Rainbow erwähnt, dass Spitfire und Fleetfoot ihr erzählt haben, dass er bis zu den Spielen nicht fliegen kann. Soarin’ erklärt, dass er sehr wohl fliegen können. Ihm wurde jedoch gesagt, dass das Team jemand anderen gefunden habe. Da geht Rainbow ein Licht auf, was für ein Süppchen Spitfire und Fleetfoot gebraut haben und macht ihnen klar, dass sich ein Team nicht von einem Freund trennt, nur um bessere Flieger zu bekommen. Die Wonderbolts sehen ihren Fehler ein, zeigen sich wiedermal von Rainbow beeindruckt und Spitfire bittet Soarin’ um Verzeihung. Nachdem sich Cloudsdale qualifiziert hat, feuert Soarin’ Ponyville an. In Die Equestria-Spiele (Staffel 4) nimmt Soarin’ am Staffelflug teil. Bei der Medaillenverleihung würde er auf Spikes improvisierte Cloudsdale Hymne lieber verzichten. Staffel 5 In Raritys Ermittlungen ''sollen die Wonderbolts bei der Eröffnung der Canterlotgärten auftreten. Beim Training kommt Soarin' zu Rainbow Dash, die als Reserve beordert wurde, und erzählt ihr, dass Spitfire weg muss. Sie hat einen Brief von ihrer Mutter erhalten, dass diese krank sei. Er gibt Rainbow den Platz bei der Show. Als dann Spitfires Mutter Stormy Flare - die angebliche Kranke - beim Training auftaucht und sagt, keinen Brief geschrieben zu haben, ist Soarin' klar, dass der Brief dann nur von jemanden gekommen sein kann, der Spitfire loswerden wollte. Sofort verdächtigen alle Rainbow, da sie davon profitiert. Soarin' erzählt, dass Spitfire um Mitternacht zu ihm kam. Um diese Zeit will Rainbow schon geschlafen haben. Soarin' kommandiert Misty Fly und Blaze ab, Spitfire zu suchen. Rainbow macht er klar, dass, sollte sich raus stellen, dass sie hinter der Sache steckt, sie von den Wonderbolts ausgeschlossen werden würde. Wie sich aber zeigt, war der Brief ein Trick von Wind Rider, mit dem er Rainbow in Misskredit bringen wollte und somit keine Gefahr für seinen Rekord mehr bestünde. Die anderen Wonderbolts strafen ihn mit Verachtung, denn Wonderbolts stehen zu einander, was Soarin' daran erinnert, wo eigentlich Spitfire ist. Wind Rider gesteht, in dem Brief geschrieben zu haben, dass Stormy Flare Pegasitis habe und Eis-Isis braucht, die es nur in den Crystalmountains gibt. In Rekordzeit kann Rainbow Spitfire holen. Diese gibt Rainbow Wind Riders Platz in der Show und entzieht ihm den Wonderboltsstatus. Die Show wird ein Erfolg. Staffel 6 In ''Wonderbolt Rainbow Crash wurde Rainbow Dash zum vollwertigen Wonderbolt befördert und wird schon fast am ersten Tag von Soarin' und Fleetfoot über den Haufen geflogen. Mit einem Hechtsprung kann sie sich in Sicherheit bringen und landet dabei in einer Mülltone, einer vollen noch dazu, womit sie sich den Spitznamen Rainbow Crash einhandelt. Am nächsten Tag versucht Rainbow, ihren Spitznamen loszuwerden, indem sie sich nacheinander wie ihre Freundinnen benimmt. Dabei darf Soarin' erst die durchgeknallte Pinkie Dash, dann die überehrliche Apple Dash und dann Rarity Dash, die sich an ihn ranschmeißt, erleben. Zum Glück für die Anderen kann Spitfire sie zur Räson bringen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit präsentiert sie der neuen auch ihre eigenen Wonderboltsjacke, auf der ihr Spitzname steht. Wie bei allen Wonderboltsjacken, was Sorain' alias Clipper bestätigt. Um endlich ihren verhassten Spitznamen loszuwerden, will Rainbow am Tage der Flugshow zum Schluss eine ganz eigene Nummer bringen, die nach allen Regeln der Kunst schiefgeht. Spitfire ist stinksauer. Weil Rainbow das Manöver ohne Rücksprache geändert und damit alle in Gefahr gebracht hat, müsste sie eigentlich rausfliegen. Rainbow ist für jede Strafe bereit und denkt schon, Wonderbolt nicht zu taugen. Doch da ist das Team ganz anderer Ansicht, da sie die talentierteste Fliegerin ist, die sie je sahen. Und was den Spitznamen angeht, so haben sie alle einen. Sorain' hat seinen Namen Clipper daher, dass er sich am ersten Tag einen großen Splitter eingefangen hat. Das Team lässt noch einmal Gnade vor Recht ergehen, wenn Rainbow sich dran hält, nicht mehr so anzugeben. Nichtsdestotrotz setzt Spitfire sie für einen Monat auf Bewährung. Staffel 7 In Peinliche Eltern sind die Wonderbolts gerade in einem Trainingsflug als Bow Hothoof und Windy Whistles, Rainbow Dashs Eltern, laut stark ihre Ankunft verkünden. Spitfire zieht sich mit den anderen Wonderbolts zurück, damit Rainbow, die am liebsten im Boden versinken würde, ein bisschen Zeit mit ihren Eltern hat. Das Problem ist, dass Rainbows Eltern in ihrer Begeisterung immer dermaßen Aufdrehen, dass es ihr peinlich ist. Das bekommen auch die anderen Wonderbolts zu spüren, als Bow und Windy bei einer Flugshow eine Feuerwerk zünden, das fast Fleetfoot abschießt. Weiter geht es mit einer Lautstark angefeuerten Autogrammstunde, Einweihung und Fototermin. Selbst vor der Umkleide macht der Fanclub nicht halt, wo Rainbow letztlich der Kragen platz. Doch sieht Rainbow ein, sich falsch verhalten zu haben, da es erst die Unterstützung ihrer Eltern war, die sie zu dem machte, was sie ist und so was nicht selbstverständlich ist. Also organisiert sie zur Entschuldigung eine einmalige Wonderbolts Privat Show für die Beiden, die ihr Vergeben. In Der Kuchen-Fall kommt Pinkie Pie der Verdacht das Rainbow Dash ihre Kuchen aus irgendeinem Grund entsorgt. Als erstes hört sich Pinkie bei den Wonderbolts um. Pinke schickt Rainbow jeden Monat einen Kuchen aber die Flieger haben sie noch nie einen essen sehen. Aber jeden Monat bekommen sie eine anonyme Kuchenspende, die sie wieder erkennen würden. Wie sich raus stellt mag Rainbow generell keinen Kuchen worüber sich die Freunde verkrachen, aber auch wieder Vertragen. Staffel 8 In Die wilden Omis ist Rainbow Dash an der Wonderbolt-Akademie gerade in der Umkleide als Soarin’ rein kommt, der Fleetfoot und Misty Fly von seiner Tour nach Las Pegasus erzählt wobei er gerade noch mit der schnellste und aufregendsten Achterbahn aller Zeiten fahren konnte bevor sie für immer schließt. Das weckt Rainbows Interesse. Die anderen könne gar nicht glauben das sie die Fahrt ins Blaue nicht kennt. Soarin’ erzählt das es die coolste Achterbahn der Welt ist. Misty Fly findet das Rainbow sich nicht als echte Wonderbolt bezeichnen kann wen sie damit noch nicht gefahren ist und zeigt die Erinnerungsfotos der andern. Sofort macht sich Rainbow daran eine Fahrt zu machen und schafft es nach einigem Hin und her mit der Hilfe von Granny Smith, Applesauce, Apple Rose und Goldie Delicious. Staffel 9 In Das Ende vom Ende – Teil 2 eilt Soarin’ mit allen anderen den Mane 6 zu Hilfe im Kampf gegen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow und Tirek. Sie alle erinnern Twilight an die wahre Macht der Freundschaft mit der sie die Schurken endgültig besiegt. Comics In Die Rückkehr eines lange vergessenen Feindes hat Rainbow Dash eine Alptraum in dem die Wonderbolts ihre Hilfe brauchen, sie aber nicht fliegen kann. In Verschollen sind Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Snips, Snails, Silver Spoon und Diamond Tiara bei einem Schulausflug verloren gegangen. Als sie davon hören schließen sich die Wonderbolts dem Suchtrupp an. Einen Tag später finden sie die Kinder wohlbehalten und bringen sie zurück nach Ponyville. Auftritte Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Spitfire und Fleetfoot Seine Teamkameraden Galerie Soarin EG.png|Soarin’ in Equestria Girls Soarin CM alt.png|Soarin’s Schönheitsfleck in Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 Trivia *Die Community machte Soarin’ zu Rainbow Dashs festem Freund, was in der Serie jedoch weder angedeutet, noch bestätigt wurde. Jedoch hat er in "Hochzeit in Canterlot" mit ihr getanzt, was auf einem Bild zu sehen ist, und er schaute sie etwas verliebt an, als sie ihm seinen Kuchen gerettet hat. Navboxen en:Soarin es:Soarin it:Fulmine ja:Soarin' pl:Soarin' ru:Соарин sv:Soarin Kategorie:Wonderbolts Kategorie:Berühmtheiten Kategorie:Nebencharaktere